Fellowship of the Ring: Enalphiel's Story
by Monkie
Summary: What if a she-elf went along on the journey to destroy the One Ring? How would the others react? And will she and Legolas stop hating each other?
1. Meeting Enalphiel

Author: Monkie 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings. Most unfortunately, Legolas. But I do own Enalphiel.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **What if a she-elf went along on the journey to destroy the One Ring? How would the others react? And will she and Legolas stop hating each other?

**A/N: **It's my first Lord of the Rings story. It probably sucks. That's okay.

_She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find the perfect spot, the most comfortable position. Not going to happen apparently, as she felt uncomfortable no matter how she turned. Finally, twelve-year-old Enalphiel Everlyst rolled onto her back, looking up at her ceiling. She would find no rest tonight._

She stared up at the cracks in the ceiling, trying to rid herself of the terrible feeling that had been slowly growing since she woke this morning. 'Something dark is coming. Something is going to happen' she thought, sighing. Her dark brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and her green eyes were sleepy, but she knew she would not sleep. 

_Enalphiel pulled back the covers, revealing her small, thin body, clothed in a sheer nightgown. The balcony doors were open the slightest bit and she could feel the cold air breeze in, blasting her, and causing goose bumps to pop up on her skin._

_But that wasn't the only reason the bumps appeared._

_Her elf heritage allowed her to move swiftly, quickly to open doors, and she stepped out onto the balcony. Nothing slipped past her eyes as she cautiously scanned the forests at the edge of her parent's house. The great House of Everlyst. That name was almost as famous as Elrond, or Galadriel._

_Enalphiel had no brothers or sisters and lived alone with her mother and father. Her mother, the younger daughter of Galadriel, Lady of the Woods, was one of the most beautiful elves. Enalphiel didn't think she inherited any of the beauty traits at all. _

_Everlyst was a famous name for other reasons than being the granddaughter and daughter of the great Galadriel and Celeborn. Her father and mother were both elvish warriors, trained in the Lorien woods. Her father had told her stories of the Great Battle against Sauron for control of Middle Earth, a battle that had taken place long before Enalphiel was born. Her mother was not allowed into battle, but she did train. Despite the fact that she had never battled, she was one of the most feared warriors. When she met Enalphiel's father, they fell in love and moved away together. Two of the most powerful warriors._

_Enalphiel smiled as she thought of the love her parent's shared. It was a beautiful thing. It made her long for the days when she would find someone of her own. Sometimes she caught them just hanging out together, smiling, talking, off in their own little world of each other. _

_The sound of leaves crinkling and crunching under heavy boots startled her. She scanned the horizon again, and to her surprise, could make out figures running around. _

_'No…' she said as she saw them come out of the forest, swords drawn. _

_Orcs._

_Breathing hard, she raced away from her balcony, out of her large bedroom, and down the stairs. 'Mama!! Papa!!!' she cried, hoping they would hear her. Their room wasn't far from her's._

_She skidded to a stop just outside their door and began pounding on it. 'Mama!! Mama! Papa, wake up! Orcs!!!', she cried. Tears formed in her eyes, as she tried the doorknob. _

_Not even a minute after she mentioned the Orcs, the door flew open, and her mother stood there, looking terrified. 'Enalphiel, what is it? Orcs you say?' she said, her lovely face screwing up in worry. Her father was rummaging through a trunk and pulled out two swords. He threw one to his wife._

_'Nadriedë, take Enalphiel down to the stables and find her a horse. Make sure she gets out safely. Send her to Lorien. It is closest. Galadriel will keep her safe.' My father said, quickly, coming to by my mother and I's sides. 'My beloved, you will be safe. I will see you again at your grandmother's after we take care of these things.' He finished, wiping away some of my tears._

'Tinánd, I can get her down to the stables and out of here quickly, but I am coming back to fight with you. Amin mela lle. Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar. (I love you. I will follow you to death and beyond.)' My mother said, looking him fiercely in the eye. 

He nodded quickly, and sent us on our way. My mother picked me up and ran with me all the way down. Just as we left the building, some orcs hiding on the side began shooting at us. My mother managed to dodge them, before hiding behind a tree. She whipped out her own bow and shot back at them. Within minutes, the orcs were lying dead on the ground. 'Hurry! The stables are near!' my mother said, putting away her bow, and pointing to the wooden stables ahead. She looked out from behind the tree to see if orcs were around, and then proceeded. I followed quickly, shaking from fear. I could barely feel, I was so afraid. Afraid for my parents, afraid for me. 

My mother quickly pulled out our fastest horse and I mounted her, tears still dripping down my face. 'Enalphiel. Enalphiel, listen to me. Whatever happens to your father and me, I want you to know that we love you. Very much. Never forget that okay?' she said, grasping my face with her hands, wiping away tears. 'Ride hard. Ride fast.'

She whipped the bottom of my horse and I was off. Out of the stables, past the trees, and heading deep into the forests. I turned around and saw my mother watching me as I made my way out. As soon as I reached the forest, she turned and ran back inside the building to help my father.

That was the last time I ever saw her alive.

  *-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*                                        

**Two Thousand Years Later…**

'Haldir, my friend, we have competed many times before, and never have you defeated me. Why do you think this time will be different?'

'Because, Princess, I have perfected my knife throwing. The one thing you had always beat me in.'

'You mean, one of the things I always beat you in. Other than the sword fighting, the bow and arrows, and the martial arts contests…and don't call me Princess.'

'Yes, yes, Enalphiel, bruise your friends' already frail ego, why don't you?'

Enalphiel smiled and laughed at her friend's pouting face. They were just coming back from another practice session. 'Oh please. Your ego is anything but frail. Actually I think hearing things like this will help your head from swelling too big.' She said, laughing.

'Ah, go chop off someone's head.' He quipped, before leaving her in the hallway. She rolled her eyes at his comment. He knew him always calling her 'Princess' and making jokes at her stature annoyed her to no end. He loved it. 

'Chop off your head, dear Haldir…' she muttered, walking away.

Haldir was like a brother to her. She'd grown up knowing him. She moved to Lorien when she was twelve, after…

'Enalphiel?'

She stopped abruptly, hearing her name. She turned around and was surprised to see her grandmother, the Lady of the Woods, Galadriel, standing there.

'Grandmother! How are you on this day?' she said, walking over and kissing her cheek.                

'I am well.' She said, smiling, her beautiful face lit up. Her golden hair shone in the sun, sparkling brilliantly. Enalphiel wished she had inherited some of her genes.

Over the past two thousand years, Enalphiel's own hair had changed little. It was still the same wavy dark brown, but now it fell to her waist. Her green eyes had not dimmed or changed a bit. They were a deep emerald green, very common among dark-haired elves. She didn't see anything special about herself.

Her light olive skin stood out against most of the Lorien elves, which were blonde, blue-eyed, and pale. Her mother, Nadriedë, was blonde as well, but her father was dark haired. 

'I am glad.' Enalphiel said, as she put her knives into her special sheath hidden in her shoes. She laid her bow on the floor and re-adjusted her hair, which was falling from its bun.

'Have you been practicing again? You are very dedicated to this…and very talented.' Galadriel said, smiling at her, as she took hold of her arm and they walked through the halls together.

'Yes…thank you, grandmother.' She said, looking off into the forests. She decided to voice what had been on her mind for the past few days. 'Galadriel? Do you ever wonder if I could do more than this? More than just training? I just…sometimes feel I was meant for more than this.'

Galadriel stopped and turned Enalphiel to face her. She lifted her face up and spoke softly. 'I think your time will come soon. You are meant for more. You've had a love for archery, swordplay, and knife throwing for as long as I can remember, and you are more talented at it than most of the warriors on my armies. You will show them. Your time will come.' She ended, brushing back her hair, and backed away slowly. 'I will go have a look in the mirror. Are you going up for the night?'

'Yes, Grandmother.'

'Goodnight then.' She bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Galadriel watched as Enalphiel walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight. She smiled once again, thinking of how proud her daughter would be of Enalphiel, before turning and making her way down to her mirror.

She arrived in her place of solitude and glided across the glade to pick up her water pitcher. She filled it using the small waterfall on the side of her glade, and turned to her bowl. She slowly poured the water in and when it was filled, she leaned over and gazed into the water.

A few blurry images flashed by, but soon they became clearer…

A small hobbit and Gandalf the Grey talking, holding a Ring…'This the One Ring, Frodo…'

_The hobbit and his friends setting out from the Shire and being chased by the RingWraiths…_

_The hobbits in a strange city, meeting a familiar face…Aragorn?_

Galadriel stepped closer, to get a better look. A ring? Gandalf called it 'The One Ring'…he couldn't mean…

The hobbit called Frodo being stabbed by the wraith's sword… 

_Galadriel's other grandchild, Arwen, riding up to Frodo with Aragorn. They exchange words and Arwen leaves with Frodo, taking him to Elrond…_

_Frodo in the House of Elrond, being healed…_

The images disappeared and Galadriel stepped back, breathing hard. What did it all mean? Was the One Ring found?

'My lady!! Lady Galadriel!'

A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see one of her messenger elves. 'Yes?'

'A message from Lord Elrond, of Rivendell, lady.'

'And what does he say?'

'He is calling a meeting in three days time to discuss the finding of the One Ring. He asks that you send a representative of the Lorien elves.'

Galadriel looks at the ground, torn apart by the idea of letting her Enalphiel go, but knowing that it is what is best for her.

'Send for Enalphiel. She will set out for Rivendell in the morning. She will represent us.'


	2. The Council of Elrond

Author: Monkie 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings. Most unfortunately, Legolas. But I do own Enalphiel.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **What if a she-elf went along on the journey to destroy the One Ring? How would the others react? And will she and Legolas stop hating each other?

**A/N: **It's my first Lord of the Rings story. It probably sucks. That's okay.

She reached Rivendell in two days. It was just getting dark as she galloped past the tall gates. Her horse was overjoyed for the break. Enalphiel was just happy to be in Rivendell. It had been too long since she had last visited. But…she admitted to herself, she only really liked two people here. Other than that, Rivendell was just a nice place to look at.

Enalphiel fingered the strap of her sack, held securely in place on her back. It held only two changes of clothes: her traveling tunic and a beautiful dress to wear to the Council the next day. The dress was her grandmother's contribution, Enalphiel remembered, scowling.

She'd be perfectly happy wearing her tunic, which hugged her curves, and although it was similar to the men's tunics, it looked very feminine on her. Plus it was comfortable and she could kick a little orc ass in it. Its neckline was sort of low, and the bottom of the dark green tunic came to about mid-thigh. Her boots held a few weapons and her brown cloak was over her shoulders, clasped by the small leaf decal. It was one of the Lothlorien cloaks. 

There was also some food in the sack, lambas bread mainly, and a few spare knives. Her bow and quiver were slung over her shoulders and her best knives were hidden in her clothes, where she could very easily reach them.

She paused a minute, taking in her surroundings. The wind was blowing hard through the trees and the leaves were turning yellow and red. She smiled. It was just as she remembered. 

'Enalphiel!'

She jerked her head up, looking forward to the steps of the front entrance. Lady Arwen was making her way down the steps, holding the bottoms of her skirt up. She raised her hand, a sign of 'hello'. And the person who followed her…Enalphiel couldn't believe her eyes: it was Aragorn!!

Enalphiel jumped off her horse and met Arwen halfway in a big hug. When Arwen released her, she hugged Aragorn. 'Aragorn! It has been too long. Are you still doing the Ranger thing?' 

He raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on his sword. 

'I hope you're not getting too cocky. This time, I swear, I'll take you. I've been practicing with the sword more and I think it will take you longer than three seconds to knock me on my ass.' Enalphiel said in a rush. She looked at her two closest and favorite people in all of Rivendell. It really had been so long since they'd last been together. Well…except for Aragorn and Arwen. They saw each other on a regular basis. But they had a good reason!!

Aragorn smiled and wrapped his arm around Arwen's waist. 'We shall see, Enalphiel. In the meantime, let us take you to your room. It's still the same one.'

'Alright, let's go.'

_*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*_

It was cold as she walked down the hallways of Rivendell. The sun had already set, and most of the inhabitants of the elf city were turning in. But not Enalphiel. 

She turned a corner and was startled at what she saw- another elf was out late at night as well. The elf's blond hair shone off the moonlight and as she took in the elf's muscular frame, she deducted (somewhat brilliantly) that the elf was a he. 

She walked forward more, deciding that she didn't care if someone had invaded her private time. This was, of course, a public place.

'I did not realize someone else was here.' She said, quietly, watching him turn around quickly in surprise. 

'As did I, though your presence is not unwelcome.' He said, bowing politely. 

'Are you here for Elrond's council meeting?' she said, hoping he might know more about it than she did. Her grandmother did not explain the details, just that she was representing the Lorien elves. 

He looked at her curiously. 'Yes, I am. Representative for the Mirkwood elves, actually.' He said, looking slightly embarrassed. _She must be the daughter of one of Elrond's chief advisors…that must be how she knows. _He thought.

'I am Legolas. And you are?'

'Enalphiel. Please to meet you.'

'Are you attending as well?' he asked.

'Actually, I am. Representative of the Lorien elves. Galadriel sent me.' Enalphiel said, her turn to blush at the bewildered look on his face. 

'The Lorien elves? They sent…a she-elf? Why?' Legolas wondered, before he could control his mouth.

Enalphiel's eyes narrowed into a glare. Ok…maybe she had the wrong impression of this guy. 

'Why not? I am as skilled with a blade and bow as any man in my woods. Probably more so.' She spat out, angrily, stepping forward as to prove a point. 

'But why would a woman wish to hear of such terrible and dangerous matters?' Legolas said, putting as much energy in the conversation as she was.

'Believe me, I can handle the 'terrible and dangerous' matters. With ease. Galadriel saw fit to send me, a she-elf, instead of her chief male advisors or general of the armies. Doesn't that speak volumes?' she said hotly. 'Besides, why are you objecting so much to a woman coming? Afraid I'll show you up?'

He hesitated for a moment, both of them glaring into each other's eyes. 

'You will back out of this when you hear of the situation at tomorrow's council. That is sure.'

'Just wait and see.' She said, before storming off.

_*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*_

Enalphiel arrived at the council a few minutes early, but realized that the only seat was between a dwarf (ugh) and that rude elf from last night…_what was his name? Leggy? Lego? Lego…las! Legolas, that was it. He was rude._ She thought, grimacing. She smoothed the skirt of her flowing white gown and stepped forward, taking her seat between the two.

Both looked unhappy. She rolled her eyes to show both of them that she didn't like the arrangement any more than they did.

Elrond rose from his seat and began. 'Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.'

A small hobbit that was seated next to Gandalf the Grey stood up and nervously walked forward and laid a small, gold ring on the table in the middle of the room.

Meanwhile, Enalphiel was piecing things together. Elrond spoke of Mordor and a Ring. She'd heard stories about Sauron and his Ring from her mother and father before they…

Well. She really didn't want to go there.

But she remembered them. If she remembered correctly, Sauron forged the Great Ring to rule all of Middle Earth. Men and Elves fought for their freedom on Mount Doom. Isildur, after Sauron killed his father, cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. Sauron died, and Isildur had the chance to destroy evil. But he didn't. According the story, Isildur kept the Ring, but was later killed. 

Her mother and father never told her what happened to the Ring after that. Probably because they themselves didn't even know.

What if this was the One Ring? What did that mean? Sauron was killed. It wasn't possible that he was back, was it? 

A tall broad-shouldered man was talking. 'So it is true...The doom of men...It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay? By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!'

This Gondor man…he was an idiot. Maybe Enalphiel didn't know much about what was going on, but even she realized that it's not wise to play with evil toys. 

Thankfully, Aragorn was going to talk some sense into him. 'You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.'

The Gondor man turned in Aragorn's direction and Enalphiel wanted to smack the man because of the glare he was sending to him. 'And what would a Ranger know of this matter?'

Unfortunately, (or maybe fortunately, depending on your point of view) I didn't get the chance to smack him. Legolas jumped up before I could do anything.

'This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance.'

'Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?'

'And heir to the throne of Gondor!' Legolas replied, eyes flashing. Aragorn was looking uncomfortable about being spoken of as the heir of Gondor. I knew he didn't want to position.

'Havo dad, Legolas. (Sit down, Legolas)' Aragorn said, softly. He motioned for Legolas to sit, and reluctantly, he did. Legolas still looked angry with the Gondor man though. That's okay. Enalphiel was too.

The Gondor man stared at Legolas, who returned the gaze unflinchingly, and then turned back to Aragorn. 'Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.' He sneered before sitting down.

Gandalf sent her a reasurring look before speaking. 'Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.'

Elrond cleared his throat. 'You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.'

The dwarf sitting to my left picked up his ax. 'Then what are we waiting for?' he grunted, as he took a swing. 

There is a flash of light and suddenly the dwarf is on his back, his ax broken into tiny pieces beside him. The Ring is unharmed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Frodo, the hobbit who had brought the Ring, wince. 

Elrond spoke again. 'The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.'

There was a pause. 

_Okay, not everyone jump up at once._ Enalphiel thought sarcastically. Really, who would go on this suicide mission? Well…besides her, of course.

Oh, wait, the rude Gondor man decided to speak again. Damn.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!'

Enalphiel had finally had enough of this man. She jumped up; causing some of the people attending the council to actually realize that she was there and more so – horror of horrors – that she was a woman.

'What is wrong with you? Yes, the journey will be treacherous and long, and they might fail, but we will never know if we don't even try!! And you!' she said, turning to the Gondor man, catching Aragorn and Gandalf trying to hide their smiles. They always loved to see her get riled up. 'You are from Gondor! They are known for their courage and bravery in battle! You may be afraid of the consequences of this mission, but isn't that a huge part of bravery? Doing something even though you are scared?'

Everyone in the council stared at the floor, feeling torn between running and hiding and wanting to defend their freedom. Everyone was silent for a minute when Legolas also got fed up.

'Have you all heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring MUST be destroyed!'

Gimli stood up again, looking Legolas in the eye. 'And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?'

'And what happens when Sauron takes back what is his? What happens then?'

'I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!!'

And that was it. That was the spot when everyone stood and began shouting at each other. Elves versus dwarves mostly. Aragorn and Gandalf tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen. 

Legolas was holding the elves back, trying to keep order. The dwarves, being the ridiculous creatures they are, kept saying things to them.

Suddenly, from behind the crowds of arguing people, Enalphiel heard a soft voice, fighting to be heard.

'I will take it!! I will take it!'

Slowly, everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at this remarkably brave hobbit – Frodo.

'I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way.' 

Gandalf smiled and walked over to him. 'I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.'

Aragorn followed next, rising from his chair and bowing in front of him. 'If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.'

Legolas stepped forward. 'And you have my bow.'

'And my ax.' Gimli said.

Enalphiel knew it. This was her chance. The one her grandmother said was coming. It was now or never.

'You have my knives.' She said, earning many gasps from the council. Gimli looked scandalized.

'Not just a woman. An _elf_ woman!!'

'Are you sure you are up to it, Lady Enalphiel?' Elrond said gently. He did not approve of her learning the defense arts, but he knew he had no say. 

'Of course I am.' She said confidently, ignoring the angry look she received from Gimli and the disbelieving look she got from Legolas as she took her place with the rest of the Company.

After the shock passed, the Gondor man walked over to us. 'You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.'

Somewhere behind a bush, another hobbit pops out and runs toward us. 'Ere! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!'

Elrond looked amused. 'No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.'

Two more hobbits come out from behind pillars and join us. 'Hey! We're coming too!!'

'You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.'

'Anyway, you'll need people of intelligence of this sort of mission…quest…thing.'

'Well, that rules you out, Pip.'

Everyone laughed at the two's exchange and Elrond surveyed the group. 'Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.

'Right! So, where are we going?'


	3. Preparing for Journey

Author: Monkie 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings. Most unfortunately, Legolas. But I do own Enalphiel.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary: **What if a she-elf went along on the journey to destroy the One Ring? How would the others react? And will she and Legolas stop hating each other?

A/N: It's my first Lord of the Rings story. It probably sucks. That's okay. 

Dear Galadriel,

You were right, as usual. My time for adventure has finally come. I have become a part of the Fellowship of the Ring. We will leave in a few days to carry the Ring to Mount Doom. Wish me luck.

I think I will get along with most of the members. Aragorn and Gandalf are both a part of it, so I know I'll get along with those two. The hobbits involved, Frodo Baggins (the one with the Ring), Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, and Pippen Took, all seem like enjoyable people and don't seem to be bothered by the fact that I am a woman.

Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for the other three members. First of all, Boromir, son of the king of Gondor, is an absolute prat. Second, I'm traveling with a dwarf. And third is this awful elf. I know what you're thinking. You should be happy that you have an elf with you. Someone of your own kind. But it's not like that. Legolas Greenleaf is an annoying prick-of-an-elf. He is also bothered by the fact that I am, obviously, a girl. 

Hope you are well, and I will return safely. 

Love, Enalphiel.

_*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*_

Enalphiel had packed everything she needed. Not that it took very long. She'd only brought two tunics with her in the first place. But she needed to sharpen and polish her knives.

As she entered the weaponry room, she heard voices on the far side of the room. _Dwarves…_she inwardly groaned.

'I still don't see how it is wise to let a woman come along…' Gimli said, apparently not noticing her entrance. He swats at the mosquito flying around his head, but misses. 'Stupid bugs…'

As he turns he sees Enalphiel trying to sharpen her knives quietly and as fast as she can. He rolls his eyes at her and turns back to his dwarf friends, still complaining.

Enalphiel focused on sharpening the tip of the blade, making it incredibly sharp. After a few minutes of doing this, while trying to ignore the dwarves' stares, she heard a voice behind her. 

'You can still back out, you know. You don't have to do this. You could get hurt.' the soft, male voice said.

Legolas. 

Inwardly, she seethed. But, she calmly turned around, facing him, and looked him in the eye, as she had done the previous night. 

'So could you. But no one is telling you that you should stay behind. Why should it make a difference if I am a she-elf?' she started, her eyes flashing.

Across the room, Gimli interrupted here. 'Because they are weaker. They cannot fight. You will die.'

Enalphiel's eyes narrowed and her face hardened. She raised her head at his words, picked up one of her knives, and threw it.

It flew through the air so fast that Gimli had no time to react and move. The knife was stuck on the wall, less than half an inch from the side of his face. He looked shocked for a second, and then looked at the knife. A smirk breaks out on his face when he realizes that it didn't hit him.

'See? How can you help the Fellowship? You cannot even hit your target!' he said, laughing.

Enalphiel ignored Legolas's amazed look, picked up the rest of her knives and prepared to leave the room. Just as she was going through the door, she paused.

'Yes. I did.'

Under the sharp and deadly tip of Enalphiel's knife, pinned to the wall, was the mosquito.

Outside the door, she looked back and saw Legolas and the dwarves still standing, amazed. She laughed.

_*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*_

Dearest Enalphiel,

I wish you the best of luck (though I feel it is more suited for those who will come across the rage of Enalphiel) and I do hope you'll be careful.

I have enclosed with this letter some extra tunics, knives, lambas bread, and a new Lorien bow. Use them well.

So you have met Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood? Well, that annoying prick-of-an-elf can be a very gentle and sweet elf. Give it time. He will learn to accept you. He is a courageous and cunning warrior. Perhaps you two will teach each other something.

I love you. Good luck!

Love, Galadriel.


End file.
